


как дебюсси

by sieh_mich_an



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sieh_mich_an/pseuds/sieh_mich_an
Summary: что если бы не было войны. что если бы вместо ножа между ними были воткнуты поцелуи.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 4





	как дебюсси

_\- что это?_

_\- дебюсси._

_\- тебе он нравится?_

_\- очень. а тебе?_

_\- я в музыке не разбираюсь, но это неплохо звучит. немного похоже на японскую._

_\- у нее тоже нет ожидаемого завершения._

_\- что-то вроде того._

_\- хочешь, научу?_

_\- джэбом…_

_джэбом_

_жарко_

во рту перемолотая земля, влажная и на вкус как кровь. это то, что он чувствует, когда сознание к нему возвращается. тело просыпается медленно, сверху вниз. что-то давит на его спину, тяжелое и мокрое. под ребрами что-то поворачивается и лезет внутрь сквозь кожу, втискивается между костями, и он рычит от боли. под руками странная земля. упругая и мягкая. он открывает глаза. между пальцами глина и черная-черная земля, рассыпанная по чьему-то темно-зеленому мундиру. он отталкивается руками, пытаясь подняться, но что-то, давящее сверху, мокрое и тяжелое, не поддается с первой попытки. он снова рычит от боли. что-то проворачивается и касается печени.

жарко

он откидывает с себя тело и долго лежит на спине, глядя на затянутое облаками небо. солнца не видно, и скоро пойдет дождь. его рука ползет к правому боку, мокрому, липкому, красному. штопор вкручивается сильнее.

_\- джэбом._

_\- давно тут лежишь?_

_\- почти час._

_\- не нужно было ждать меня._

_\- мне все равно нечем заняться._

_\- как успехи?_

_\- у меня… выступление в пятницу. придешь?_

_\- а что мне за это будет?_

_\- ничего._

_\- ну вот. я надеялся хотя бы на поцелуй._

_\- тише ты. люди кругом._

_\- да кому есть до нас дело._

_\- давай, вставай._

_\- нет, ты ложись ко мне._

_жарко_

он поднимается и сидит на коленях, глядя на грязные руки. горизонт оторочен лысыми буками и черными змеями дыма, поднимающимся из развороченной бомбами земли. он смотрит по сторонам и не находит никого. тишина. вдалеке поет соловей. солнце скользит по мертвым кителям.

_\- как вас зовут, господин?_

_\- им джэбом. а тебя?_

_\- ****._

_\- ты что же, не кореец?_

_\- нет._

_\- почему ты здесь?_

_\- не знаю._

_\- знаешь._

_\- нет._

_\- если не скажешь, я не дам тебе работу._

_\- мой отец бежал сюда в сорок третьем._

_\- заходи._

лагерь должен быть в нескольких километрах. он поднимается и понимает, что не может идти. осколок между ребер простреливает насквозь от головы до пятки, и он стискивает челюсти. земля хрустит между зубами. нужно идти.

левой

правой

левой

правой

левой

правой

левой

правой

левой

правой

жарко

ноги цепляются за куски земли и трупы солдат. живот уже не мокрый, гимнастерка второй кожей прилипла к телу.

левой

правой

левой

правой

левой

правой

левой

правой

левой

правой

_\- джэбом!_

_\- маршировать ты ни черта не умеешь. смотри сюда. левой. правой. левой. правой._

_\- левой. правой. левой. правой. ну, нормально. чего же ты?_

_\- командиру не нравится. попробуй еще раз._

_\- не понимаю, что за игры. мы на войну идем или на парад?_

_\- это нужно для дисциплины. левой._

_\- правой._

_\- левой._

_\- правой._

_\- уже лучше._

_\- джэбом, не ходи туда._

__он не находит лагеря даже когда садится солнце. земля остывает, холодная, но ему жарко так, что кожа кипит, обжигает, пузырится и сползает с тела, как с жителей хиросимы под искусственным солнцем. он ложится на землю грудью и впечатывается щекой в мхи и сухую траву. хочется пить. во фляжке осталось два глотка. соловей прощается с днём. он засыпает.

_«он совсем еще мальчик. зачем ему идти туда? чтобы убивать своих братьев? я ненавижу тебя! ненавижу тебя! ты ублюдок! если он не вернется, это будет твоя вина! сам иди туда!» - «только война сделает из него мужчину». – «а кто ты? кто ты, животное?» - «заткнись». – «джэбом не заслужил этого». – «я лучше тебя знаю, как ему будет лучше. ты вырастила из него нежную девку». – «если ты еще раз посмеешь ударить меня, клянусь, я зарежу тебя, пока ты спишь. я ненавижу тебя. я ненавижу тебя. я ненавижу тебя»._

_\- джэбом. джэбом._

_\- ****._

_\- возьми меня за руку._

_\- я сам хочу пойти воевать._

_\- я пойду с тобой._

_\- это не твоя страна._

_\- это ты. мы можем сбежать._

_\- я хочу воевать._

_\- почему?_

_\- мне так кажется. я должен. кто-то говорит мне, вот здесь. у сердца._

_\- джэбом._

жарко

соловей поет. или стриж. он не знает. он не разбирался в птицах. он ни в чем не разбирался. во фляжке остался один глоток. он расстегивает китель и морщится. правая сторона навсегда прилипла к коже. лагеря все ещё нет. он понимает, что потерялся, поэтому просто идет, цепляясь грязными ногтями за кору клёнов.

_\- джэбом._

_\- ****._

_\- у тебя все волосы в мусоре._

_\- это же лепестки, а не мусор. ты смешной._

_\- а ты странный._

жарко

он находит ручей и пьет, пока не начинают ныть от холода зубы. руки и ноги ослабли. он приник к ручью, да так и остался лежать с лицом у воды, не в силах подняться. на воде скачут солнечные блики. поет соловей. солнце еще существует. он снова проваливается в сон.

_\- у тебя золотые руки, ****._

_\- это вы еще не видели, как я на кухне управляюсь, господин._

_\- ты и готовить можешь?_

_\- отменно._

_\- могу попросить нашу кухарку, позовет тебя в помощники. всяко лучше, чем с лошадьми возится._

_\- я люблю лошадей._

_\- научи меня ездить верхом._

_\- как пожелаете, господин._

_\- какой же я тебе господин._

_\- джэбом._

_\- так лучше._

закат обжигающий. его руки белые с синими венами. он выходит к какому-то поселению. долго сидит под деревом на дающей прохладу октябрьской земле. гавкают собаки. по дороге лошадь тащит телегу с мешками риса. женщины идут в худых башмаках. мужики тянут лошадей за узду. соловьи не поют. жажда ледяным колом встала в горле. ему нужна вода.

_\- джэбом._

_\- хочешь прийти к нам на ужин сегодня? родители не будут против._

_\- я не хочу появляться в вашем доме._

_\- почему?_

_\- кто я? оборванец среди дорогих ковров и красного дерева._

_\- не говори так._

_\- я тебе не рознь._

_\- ****._

луна острая, яркая. в домишке на краю деревни до сих пор горит свет. его сил хватает только дойти до двери. во дворе кудахчут куры. лошадь переступает с ноги на ногу, фыркает. он открывает дверь. он не знает, на что надеется. на кружку воды для бедного солдата. на смертное ложе, любое, кроме сырой земли. в доме пусто. стены голые, у входа только одна пара старых башмаков с истлевшими шнурками.

\- матушка!

в коридоре появляется мальчишка лет шестнадцати. широколицый и красивый до ослепления.

\- воды. дай мне воды.

_\- я хочу поцеловать тебя._

_\- джэбо*._

_\- только если ты этого хочешь. посмотри на меня._

_\- если вы так решили поиграть со мной, то не нужно, господин._

_\- я не твой господин. ты свободный человек._

_\- так не играйся со мной._

_\- это не игра._

_\- пожалуйста._

_\- я люблю тебя._

_\- джэбо*._

_\- ****. я люблю тебя._

_\- твои слова причиняют мне боль._

_\- прошу, не отворачивайся от меня. только не оставляй меня. ***._

_\- я так не хотел, чтобы это было взаимно._

_\- что же ты…_

_\- я пойду за тобой куда угодно._

_\- я поцелую тебя._

_\- пожалуйста._

_жарко_

мальчишка дрожит от страха, уходит в закуток и приносит жестяную кружку. ему так жарко, что вода испаряется из его глотки, и он прости еще. в руках дрожит пустой пистолет. мальчишка смотрит своими огромными глазищами на солдата, на пистолет, на солдата, на кружку, на его грязную шею, на кружку, на черное пятно на правом боку.

\- спасибо.

\- господин, вы ранены?

\- где я? чья это деревня. север или юг?

\- север.

он улыбается уродливо и отдает мальчонке кружку.

\- где мать?

\- в доме культуры рис распределяют.

\- не бойся. я тебя не убью.

мальчик отходит в сторону и кивает солдату внутрь дома, опускает перед ним голову.

\- тебя звать как?

\- ёнджэ. чхве ёнджэ.

\- красивое имя.

\- а вас, господин?

\- я не помню.

_\- ** - **. ** - **. мне нравится, как звучит твое имя._

_\- твое намного слаще. ты любишь мое потому что оно из другого мира._

_\- как и мое – для тебя._

_\- нет, твое даже для корейцев красиво._

_\- ** - ** ._

_\- будешь повторять его до самого утра?_

_\- ** - **._

_\- я буду слушать. мне нравится, как оно звучит из твоих уст._

_\- ** - **. ты очень красивый, знаешь?_

_\- тебя на откровения тянет после…?_

_\- с тобой меня всегда на откровения тянет._

_\- джэб**._

_\- ** - **._

_\- я никогда не забуду тебя. и твоего имени._

_\- ты чего вдруг?_

_\- просто._

_\- тоже на откровения тянет?_

_\- я …_

в комнатке на полу лежат циновки и пара футонов. буржуйка пыхтит, рядом горкой сложены поленья. в углу под тюлем черное фортепьяно.

\- ты умеешь играть?

ёнджэ вскидывает голову и сводит брови.

\- если кто-то придет, я уйду. клянусь, я никого не трону.

жарко жарко жарко жарко

он хочет снять китель, но вспоминает, что он намертво присох к ране.

\- вам нехорошо, господин?

\- сыграй мне что-нибудь.

он полулежит у стены, наблюдая за тем, как ёнджэ медленно стягивает тюль и садится за инструмент.

\- что господин желает?

\- дебюсси. ты знаешь дебюсси?

ёнджэ кивает и кладет пальцы на клавиши.

он держит его под прицелом пистолета с пустой обоймой. 

_\- джэ***._

_\- ты думал, что будет так?_

_\- я никак не думал._

_\- это страшнее всего, что я видел._

_\- ты ведь сам так хотел этого._

_\- отец бы все равно отправил меня. у меня не было выбора. у тебя был._

_\- я сказал, что пойду за тобой куда угодно._

_\- ****._

_жарко жарко жарко жарко жарко жарко жарко жарко жарко жарко_

мальчишка фальшивит. пальцы дрожат и срываются на половине ноты.

он не замечает. по лицу текут капли пота.

\- ты боишься меня?

\- да.

\- боишься, что станешь предателем родины, если узнают, что ты играл для левого?

\- да.

\- что эта? родина? где эта? я много людей убил. не знаю, все ли были «чужими». я много чего видел. так где эта. родина твоя?

\- здесь. мой дом и моя семья.

\- земля твоя?

\- да.

\- а моя где родина?

\- где ваша земля?

\- … мне нравится дебюсси..

ёнджэ поворачивает к нему голову.

\- вы японец?

\- … я не разбираюсь в музыке, но …

\- господин?

\- играй. играй. играй.

_\- дж****._

_\- они сказали, что был налёт. там ничего не осталось. ни дома. ни сада. лошади бежали, и у них горела грива._

_\- твоя мама?_

_\- ****. ох, ****._

_\- у тебя руки ледяные._

__жарко

он смотрит на ёнджэ из-под полуприкрытых век. пальцы у мальчишки ловкие. дебюсси капает по клавишам.

\- воды.

метал стучит о зубы, дыхание резкое прерывистое ложится на холодный алюминий. в другой руке трясется пистолет.

\- играй.

у мальчишки глаза черные, ясные. щеки румяные. алые губы. руки некогда нежные огрубели от работ в поле. ёнджэ играет.

\- где ваша родина, господин?

\- ро… моя… гонг… дебюсси, играй дебюсси.

\- почему дебюсси?

\- … конг.

в квадрате окна качается черное тонкое дерево. бук, клен или осина. в деревьях он тоже не разбирался. он мало в чем разбирался. он закрывает глаза.

_\- ******._

_\- у меня что. что у меня. ****._

_\- все хорошо. не смотри вниз. не смотри._

_\- почему мне так холодно._

_\- сегодня ночь была очень холодная. ты, должно быть замерз._

_\- у меня так болят ноги. так больно._

_\- все хорошо, любовь моя. только не смотри вниз. смотри на меня. держи меня за руку. ты видишь? ты видишь? ты видишь?_

_\- да, я вижу тебя, ****._

_\- помнишь, я пришел на твое выступление в филармонии? ты был тогда такой красивый. и я опять в тебя влюбился. наверное, по третьему разу._

_\- почему ты плачешь, ****?_

_\- вспомнил, какой ты был красивый._

_\- разве от этого плачут?_

_\- плачут._

_\- мне так холодно. принеси мне одеяло. принеси._

_\- подожди немного. сейчас все закончится. я принесу._

_\- я не хочу умирать._

_\- я знаю, любовь моя._

_\- я не хочу. я не хочу идти один. что там. что там что там тчо там_

_\- я пойду за тобой куда угодно._

_\- лошади бегут. у них гривы горят._

_\- спи. спи, любовь моя._

_\- ****._

_\- спи, ******._

_жарко_

он резко открывает глаза и хватает мальчишку за руку. ёнджэ дрожит, нож в его руках ходуном ходит.

\- хочешь убить меня? – он поднимается с трудом и подходит к мальчишке ближе. лезвие упирается в желудок. ёнджэ смотрит на него. острый месяц кругами вокруг его зрачков. – я забыл его имя. я забыл его имя. прошу, убей меня.

\- чье имя.

\- его.

\- господин.

\- прошу, убей меня. мне все равно немного осталось. а ты, ты будешь героем, - на короткие мгновения жар отступает, и он чувствует, как озаряется его затуманенный рассудок.

\- я не могу, - ёнждэ дрожит и вздрагивает, когда он подходит ближе и берет его за плечи. нож замирает посередине.

\- прошу, убей меня, - он делает усилие, и нож прокалывает тонкую майку, входит внутрь как по маслу. их плечи и грудь теперь соприкасаются. он утыкается носом мальчишке в шею и глубоко вздыхает.

что если бы не было всего этого. не было смертей. не было войны. почему обязательно нужно убивать друг друга. почему этого всегда недостаточно. что если бы не было войны. что если бы вместо ножа между ними были воткнуты поцелуи. у ёнджэ красивые губы. красные, как вино. он бы поцеловал его нежно и осторожно, как джэбома в уголке за филармонией. они бы занимались любовью, разостлав футон под открытым окном, пока луна освещала их сплетенные тела, если бы не было войны, если бы не было ножа и лужи крови под их ногами.

_\- он совсем еще мальчик, кайе. теперь он всегда будет думать, что убил человека._

\- он умрет героем, джэбом-а, - кайе отстраняется и смотрит в напуганное лицо мальчишки. – его имя... спасибо.

ёнджэ цепляется в его плечи, и они вместе ложатся на пол. они бы занимались любовью, разостлав футон под открытым окном, пока луна освещала их сплетенные тела, если бы не было войны.

соловьи поют.

ему больше не жарко.


End file.
